Naruto Rising Force 2: Revenge
Naruto Rising Force 2: Revenge is a sequel to Naruto rising force. Its spans from the end of the the Original Naruto up to the Itachi vs Sasuke Fight. Playable Characters All of Konoha 11, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Sand Siblings are available in both pre- and post-timeskip outfits. Parenthesis indicate a character's Awakening Mode(s). Naruto Uzumaki (Demon Fox Mode), (One Tailed), ( Four Tailed) Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 ), (Flash Sword Mode), (Thunderclap Mode) Sakura Haruno (Rage Mode. Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) Rock Lee (Loopy Fist Mode), (The Eight Gates Mode) Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) Tenten (Ninja Tool Mode), (Tool Use Mode) Might Guy (The Eight Gates Mode) Shikamaru Nara (Strategy Mode) Chōji Akimichi (Expansion Mode), (Super Chōji Mode), ( Super Expansion Mode) Ino Yamanaka (Covered With Flowers Mode), ( Blooming Flowers Mode) Asuma Sarutobi (Fist Strike Mode) Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) Kiba Inuzuka (Food Pills Mode), (Fanged Beast Mode) Hinata Hyūga (Byakugan Mode), (Guardian Dance Mode ) Kurenai Yuhi (Haze Dance Mode) Gaara (Possession Mode), (Kazekage Mode), ( Ultimate Defense Mode) Kankurō (Dance Mode), (Show Mode) Temari (Fan Dance Mode), (Wind Robe Mode) Chiyo (Veteran Mode), (Puppet Mastery Mode) Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi Mode) Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Mode) Deidara (Sky Eagle Mode) Sasori (Poison Mode), (Human Puppet Mode) Sai (Fast Brush Mode), (Super Brush Mode) Yamato (Secret Wood Style Jutsu Mode) Jiraiya (Sannin Mode) Tsunade (Sannin Mode), (Mitotic Regeneration Mode) Shizune (Medical Mode) Orochimaru (Sannin Mode) Kabuto Yakushi (Super Recovery Mode) Jirōbō (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) Kidōmaru (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) Tayuya (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) Kimimaro (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) Hashirama Senju (Hokage Mode) Tobirama Senju (Ultimate Mode), (Hokage Mode) Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reaper Death Seal Mode) Minato Namikaze (Ultimate Mode), (Flash Mode) Hanabi Hyūga (Ultimate Mode), (Byakugan Mode) Konohamaru (Ultimate Mode), (Grandson Mode) Anko Mitarashi (Ultimate Mode), (Curse Mark Mode) Haku (Ice Blade Mode) Zabuza Momochi (Demon Mode) Playable Locations Konohagakure (during the day) Sunagakure (during the day) Five-Seal Barrier Cliff (during the day) Akatsuki Hideout (during the night) Land of Rivers Falls (during the day) Twilight Cliff (Land of Rivers Forest fight Kakashi & Naruto vs Deidara) (during the afternoon) Training Ground (during the day) Konohagakure Forest (during the day) The Forest of Death (during the afternoon) Valley of the End (during the evening) Konohagakure Gate (during the day) Sunagakure Gate (during the day) Great Naruto Bridge (during the day) Chūnin Exam Stadium (during the day) Tanzaku Town Outskirts (during the day) Moonlit Field (during the night) Blue Sky Plain (during the day) Mirage Desert (during the day) Orochimaru's Hideout (during the day) Foundation's Hideout Altar of Orochi Tenchi Bridge (during the day) Top of Lookout Tower (during the day) Tanzaku Town (during the afternoon). Triva. This is the first Rising Force game for ps3 and the last one for xbox 360 and ps3